


Metamorphosis

by kurokobun



Series: KagaKuroMonth2014 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Avians, Bird/Human Hybrids, Blood, Graphic Description, KagaKuroMonth, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Romance, Transformation, Wings, kagakuromonth2014, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain is indescribable. When the transformation had started it had felt like jabbing swords boring into his shoulder blades, over, and over — never stopping, causing him to bolt over in pain, but as it progressed it’s just been getting worse, beyond anything he’s ever felt before, beyond what anyone deserves to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

The pain is indescribable. When the transformation had started it had felt like jabbing swords boring into his shoulder blades, over, and over — never stopping, causing him to bolt over in pain, but as it progressed it’s just been getting worse, beyond anything he’s ever felt before, beyond what anyone deserves to feel.

He heaves for breath, clutches the sheets, the blanket and pillow gets soaked in his sweat. The pain is just too much, and he needs something to distract himself, so he grips them tighter to the point where his fingers feel numb. Tears stream down his face. He groans in agony again, his voice filling the room. He’s on his stomach, trying to resist the urge to roll over to rub his back against the mattress in a weak attempt to better his situation.

His back feels like it’s burning. He’s so delusional he almost doesn’t register the voice speaking to him. That… familiar, comforting voice.

“It’s gonna be okay.” _Taiga_.

“It h-hu…” He’s not able to finish the sentence, but instead reaches for Kagami’s hands when a particularly bad twinge surges through his back. He screams, and clutches them so hard he’s surprised he’s not making the other teen bleed, but all he hears is the comforting words that follow and no matter the pain, it _does_ make him feel better. Kagami’s hands have always been so big and _safe_.

Said teen’s lips are placed to Kuroko’s temple, the redhead’s hands coming to cradle his head. Kuroko’s crying, feeling weaker than he’s ever done before, but this is unlike anything else. This is why their species has never been great in numbers. This process has killed so many, and all he can think about is how he’s _not_ ready for death.

He hadn’t been allowed by his own father to watch Kagami’s transformation, so he hadn’t been with him when he should have. Instead, Kagami had been assisted by Alex and his brother who, thankfully, did an amazing job helping him out. Kagami’s transformation had been painful, but he’d never looked more amazing than when it was done.

Of course, Kagami had always been amazing, always looked _stunning_ in Kuroko’s eyes, but there was no doubt that the transformation had done a lot for the redhead’s appearance. Frankly, Kuroko had felt like an ugly duckling in comparison back then.

Naturally, Kagami had assured him that was complete and utter ‘ _bullshit_ ’, but he had been looking forward to when puberty finally hit him as well, just to feel as light and free as Kagami had the moment his transformation was over. Now that he’s lying here, feeling as if his back is about to be ripped open, he does simply not fathom how he could ever have wished for anything like this.

Kagami’s fingers brush his sweaty bangs away from his red, exhausted face, and Kuroko tries his best to form a smile, just to reassure his best friend — his _lover_ — that he’ll get through this

He _will_.

It’s just… it just hurts _so much_.

“Listen, Kuroko. It’s gonna be over soon. Just breathe. Breathe, and focus on my voice, okay?” Kagami’s lips tickle Kuroko’s temple again as he speaks. The redhead slides closer so that Kuroko can bury his face against Kagami’s stomach to muffle the screams. Kagami’s own hands slide up and down Kuroko’s shoulders while crimson eyes are kept firmly on the younger boy’s back.

Kuroko’s in too much pain to notice how nervous Kagami really is, and it doesn’t decrease as the door to the prince’s room opens.

 “You guys shouldn’t be here,” Kagami utters, trying to keep himself from sounding as frightened as he really is. His lover’s voice has become louder, the groans, and screams more painful. He’s now completely unaware of anything but the pain. Kagami feels physically ill having to listen to gentle, quiet Kuroko hurting this much.

The five other teens by the entrance doesn’t listen to him — not that he had expected them to — and instead they close the door behind them, and approach the bed.

“How is he?” Akashi asks, composed as usual.

Kise looks rather nauseous, but he still peers worriedly over at his childhood friend, gripping Aomine’s hands tightly. Aomine himself doesn’t utter a single word, but his entire face speaks volumes. He’s just as worried as the rest of them.

Kagami swallows thickly. “They haven’t even broken through his skin yet…”

“Let’s have a look at him,” Midorima murmurs gruffly.

He feels like a little child compared to Midorima just then. Of course, he’s always been damn mature, but right now he — and possibly Akashi — are the only ones that are actually of any use. Midorima seats himself by Kuroko’s side, hand running over the young prince’s back, watching carefully for the reaction.

As expected, Kuroko lets go of a loud scream by the touch. Kise flinches, and Murasakibara actually puts away what he’d been snacking on, clearly losing his appetite. Kagami’s eyes shut close, trying to mentally push out the sound. He hardly registers that Akashi has placed himself on Kuroko’s other side. His lips are pursed, and the face emotionless to shield off the worry he too is, undeniably, feeling.

None of them are blood related, and Kagami hasn’t even known them all that long. Which is not exactly a loss seeing as they can’t stand each other most of the time, but Kuroko connects them. Kise is the only one who expresses his affection for the blue-haired prince on a daily basis, but it’s a fact that they all care about him, and his progress is starting to look grimmer by the minute. It would be unnatural for them not to feel concerned.

Midorima draws his lip in-between his teeth, his frown deepening. Kagami’s heartbeat is so quick he can hardly hear himself _think_ when the medic-in-training finally opens his mouth to speak. “If the wings doesn’t start showing in a minimum fifteen minutes we’ll have to start giving him some help.”

“We’ll have to cut.” It’s hard to know whether Akashi states it or asks, but there’s something slightly off with his voice that makes it fairly obvious he’s not happy about it.

It hasn’t hit Kagami how severe this situation has become before Midorima says just that. He still hears Kuroko’s screams ringing in his hears, the exhausted groans in pain, and sees him claw at the sheets while Kagami feels his tears on his exposed chest. His own, crimson wings are locking around Kuroko’s body and he bows down to whisper more comforting words in his ear.

If those wings don’t start sprouting soon… Kuroko’s body is going to shut down. He can’t let that happen. He just _can’t_.

“Kuroko… hey, Kuroko. S’okay I’m here. I’m right here,” he murmurs, attempting to kiss away the tears that are coming down like rivers. He’s not sure if Kuroko can even hear him now. The prince’s head is limp against him, and his eyes occasionally shut before they open again. It’s a state Kagami wishes he never has to see him in ever again.

“Atsushi, please find some more cold water. We need to keep him cooled down,” Akashi orders, and doesn’t even wait for a response, knowing that Murasakibara will listen without second thoughts. He then turns towards Midorima. “Shintarou… I’m assuming you’ve done this before?”

Midorima sighs and rubs his temple. “Once.”

“And how did that go?” Aomine can’t help but ask, his tone rather impatient.

“It was on Takao, so I was successful.”

“That’s good to hear,” Akashi sighs.

“I’m going to need Takao’s assistance. Fetching him will most likely take more than ten minutes, however.”

“I’ll get him,” Kise volunteers instantly. For once, Kagami feels grateful that Kuroko has a flock, even if they were a pain to deal with when the two of them fell for each other. “He’s with Momoicchi right now, right? She’s not half-bad in the medic-field either. I’ll be quick, I promise.”

There’s no reason to doubt Kise’s word; he always was the fastest flyer with the exception of Aomine. Said teen reaches out and squeezes Kise’s wrist reassuringly. “Oi, Kise… be careful. There are lots of hunters out today.” He receives a determined nod, and then Kise’s gone, just as Murasakibara returns with a bowl of ice-cold water.

Kagami receives a new cloth from Akashi’s hands, and traces it over Kuroko’s forehead. The prince feels so lifeless against him, but he’s still crying, and wriggling, but clearly too exhausted to do much. The next minutes feels like they take forever. They keep their prince cool, and Kagami continues to whisper comforting words, kissing up Kuroko’s temple, holding him close so he has someone to latch onto.

It would’ve been easier if they had any adults around, but most had been hunted down and slaughtered six months ago, Kuroko’s mother and father being one of them. Most of the other flock members had lost their families long before that, Kagami included. His only family is Himuro and Alex, the rest being— well, these loons and the other teens they settled down with after the loss of the adults. They’re a dysfunctional bunch, all of them, but they survive. Between their captains’ leaderships, and the strength of the people currently in this room it somehow works.

As Kagami gently threads Kuroko’s bangs out of sweaty, pained face again, the door once more opens. This time it’s Riko. She frowns worriedly at the scene, and approaches the bed with a mug in hand. “How is he?” she asks quietly.

“Not good,” Midorima admits stiffly. “Kise should be here any minute with Takao and Momoi.”

“Then what?” She sounds like she already knows what the answer will be, and Kagami is pretty sure she does. Riko’s always been so intuitive.

“We’ll have to cut.”

She takes a deep breath, and then holds the mug out towards Kagami. “It’ll calm him down. Make it easier to breathe.”

“Thanks.” Kagami can’t help but feel that his voice is rather hoarse, but he ignores and instead holds the mug towards Kuroko’s trembling lips. The prince is way too disoriented to even listen to their conversation, but he’s concentrating on _him_ , and that’s a comfort in itself. Kagami is glad that he can keep Kuroko’s focus on himself, to be a source for comfort. He has to tilt Kuroko’s head up so the beverage can slip into his mouth, but thankfully the prince has the strength to swallow.

“Are you going to need any help?” Riko turns her head towards Midorima.

“Too many people will only make it more difficult. I just need Takao and Momoi.” Midorima rubs his temple and Riko nods in understanding. For once Kagami appreciates that he’s like that. Cool, collected, hardly emotionally compromised in any situation. It’ll make this… _operation_ easier, and it makes everyone believe he can do it. That Kuroko is going to make it through. He’s the last one of them. Everyone’s gotten their wings by now, Momoi being the last one.

And _they_ had all made it. Kagami refuse to believe his lover won’t make it through. He’s strong. Way stronger than many of them on various levels.

He’s their _prince_.

The last royalty after the horrible slaughter six months ago.

They _can’t_ lose him. _He_ can’t lose him.

“Oi, Bakagami.” He’s ripped back into reality when he feels Aomine’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing. “I know that look on your face. Tetsu’s gonna be _fine_ , and you know that, so man the fuck up, got it?”

For once Kagami doesn’t feel like giving Aomine a harsh retort in response. They fight all the time, but Kuroko says it’s because they’re so alike, and that it’s their way of showing affection. Stupid, but the last thing Kuroko would want was for them to fight around him when he’s in so much pain. Besides, right now they really are alike. They both want Kuroko to make it through.

“Yeah,” Kagami murmurs. “I know.”

Silence falls over them as Riko exits, probably to calm down the rest of the flock. Kyoshi is probably pacing like madman out there, Kagami thinks. He’d always been the substitute father to _everyone_ whether they wanted him to be or not. Just a minute after Riko’s departure, however, Takao, Kise and Momoi come barging through. Kagami inhales sharply. _Thank fucking God_.

“That was fast,” Murasakibara notes.

“ _Obviously_ ,” Kise bites out. He’s panting as he pulls Takao and Momoi with him towards the bed. “How is he? Is Kurokocchi okay?”

“He will be.” Midorima holds his hands out and Takao hands him his equipment. They’d worked together for so long now that there’s no verbal communication. They both know what to do and although Takao’s fingers are shaking a _little_ — because this is _Kuroko_ , one of his closest friends, his partner in crime — he motions for Akashi to move to give him space. The only one who is not asked to take a step back is Kagami, but he’s needed. Kuroko is calmer with his future mate close, and definitely will need a hand to hold during the cutting process.

“I’m right here, Kuroko,” Kagami whispers softly into the prince’s ear, gripping him tightly as he watches Midorima pick up the scalpel. The green haired man orders Takao to grab his friend by the thighs, keep him down, and asks Aomine to hold him by the ankles. It’s going to hurt, Kagami knows that. Kuroko is going to beg for it to stop, but they can’t let it, not until his lover’s wings are out.

Midorima takes a deep breath, eyes focused, lips pursed, before he says: “Hang in there, Kuroko.”

Then he cuts.

Kuroko tries to jolt, but the hands holding him down are strong, and instead he screams. Kise flinches, and Momoi grips for him, her body quivering horribly. The room continues to fill with screams, and Kagami feels himself swallowing as he watches the blood spurt from lover’s back. He’s terrified, but he keeps his hold firm, trying to ignore how much it pains him to feel Kuroko’s tears soaking his skin.

“PLEASE DON’T!”

Kagami shuts his eyes, cupping Kuroko’s face and puts his forehead to his. “Hang in there. Hang in there, Kuroko. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Midorima’s scalpel moves down. He’s careful, his movements swift, eyes darting over the exposed back of the prince, just to make sure there are no signs of Kuroko’s body shutting down. So far so good.

Takao takes a deep breath. “Shin-chan there’s a lot of blood,” he whispers.

Kagami’s hold around Kuroko tightens as he glances at Takao with worry in his eyes, but before he can voice his concern Midorima interrupts him firmly: “He’s doing _fine_.”

There’s yet another scream louder than the others. Kuroko’s gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles are whitening, teeth gritting together, tears trailing down his face in waves. He wants it to end. He wants it to _end_. It hurts so much; it feels as if his back is going to rip. Feels as if his it’s about to burst. He can feel the blood taste in his mouth. He cannot feel Midorima cutting, because everything hurts. _Everything_.

“T-Taiga,” he whimpers, face burying into his lover’s warmth.

Shortly after he goes limp, and Kagami’s eyes widen in horror. “Tetsuya!”

“Hold his head up, Kagami!” Midorima orders sharply. “I don’t need you panicking on me. I’m almost done!”

He does as told, holds Kuroko’s flushed face up while wiping away the tears there. The blood is all over the sheets. Taiga feels nauseated, his entire chest tightening painfully. Midorima is reassuring sure, but Takao isn’t. The younger man’s eyes are wide with fear, hands gripping Kuroko’s thighs tightly.

For one brief moment, he feels as if someone has dropped a bucket of cold water on him, because Midorima stops, eyes wide as if he’s afraid as well, concerned, but then, straight after it happens. The wings burst from Kuroko’s back, feathers stained red with blood, dripping and shabby, but they’re _there_. Kagami breathes out, feeling the relief wash over him. The wings are out, Kuroko’s _breathing_ — it’s okay now. It’s okay.

“Thank God, oh thank God,” Momoi cries, hands gripping Kise who brings her into his arms in a tight hug. Aomine lets go of his old friend’s ankles and straightens up, sighing out, as Momoi and Kise reach their hands out for him to squeeze.

Kagami kisses Kuroko’s forehead, mumbles loving words into his ear and hardly registers that his lover’s flock brings cloths, and water to clean him up. Momoi puts a cold one over Kuroko’s forehead, giving Kagami a soft smile, which he responds with a tired one himself.

They remove what they can of blood, but there’s still a gap of flesh in his lover’s back that Midorima thoroughly wraps up around the core of the wings. They then wash the wings clean, so they are no longer dripping and tainted. They still look shabby, moist and sickly, but that’ll change, and it doesn’t matter right now.

The prince is alive.

———

“Do they hurt?”

Kagami’s fingers against his feathered wings feel like light tingling, despite the fact that he is not even remotely close to the intimate part of them. Kuroko would be lying if he said he doesn’t want them to move into that space though, under his wings to rub and feel. He glances behind his back at his lover’s face, smiling at the awe in Kagami’s eyes.

"No."

Kuroko had always assumed his wings would not be all that special, but he was wrong. His wings are a brilliant light blue colour, almost as blue as the sky itself, and Kagami cannot seem to get enough of them. Kise and Himuro-san’s wings are considered uniquely beautiful, to the point where they had no problems attracting mates during their mating seasons. Kise had yet to mate, but everyone knew a lot of Avian males and females alike would be attracted to his beauty. Now, considering the dramatic drop in numbers since their families were slaughtered by hunters the amount of suitors will most likely decrease.

Not that they would have a chance in the first place. Kuroko knows Kise has already picked out his mate.

Much like Kuroko has.

He knows his choice, and now that he’s finally of age he can make it official.

He turns around, because although Kagami’s fingers against his wings feel amazing, he wants to kiss him. It’s soft and careful, hands wrapping around each other’s naked torsos, and foreheads coming together as they break for air. Kuroko smiles softly. “Thank you,” he whispers, grip tightening around his soon-to-be-mate. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

“Bullcrap. You did this yourself, and Midorima—”

“No, Kagami-kun. You kept me going. You were the reason I held on.” Kuroko buries his face against the older male’s neck, dragging in his scent, feeling his stomach twist in anticipation. It’s only a couple of days after an Avian receives their wings that they go into heat for the first time, but the pheromones that attracts a mate to them are only created when he or she has chosen the one they want to bind themselves to.

He feels Kagami bury his face against his hair, his grip tightening just a little bit more. Their wings lock around each other, almost like a feathery ball. It feels nice that he can finally do this to Kagami as well, not being the only one wrapped in the older man’s wings, but that they both can use them as each other’s shield. Kuroko sighs contently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kagami takes a deep breath. “I thought I was gonna lose you back there.”

It would have been nice if he could take back the worry his lover must have undeniably felt, but he can’t, so he settles for wrapping his wings tighter around Kagami, nuzzling their noses together, kissing at his beloved’s temple. Kagami’s fingers reach out in response, stroking up the underside of the lower feathers. Kuroko visibly shudders, and feels himself squirm slightly.

“Man, they’re so sensitive,” Kagami notes.

“I think we established that already, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko wouldn’t say he’s _pouting_ , but he’s close.

“I think we should practice.”

“For what?”

“Your first heat.” Kuroko whacks him behind the head. “ _Hey_!”

Then Kuroko laughs, and nibbles at his nose. Now that he thinks about it, maybe it isn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what I tried to do here. It came to me in a dream, but I might do a second installment if people show interest. If people want I'd write out the mating season happening.


End file.
